The present invention relates to a wire power cord retainer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wire power cord retainer for a power outlet unit (“POU”).
Wire power cord retainers are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,767,237 and 7,850,478 disclose wire power cord retainers. However, existing wire power cord retainers clip to the power cord, allowing the power cord to rotate. Additionally, existing wire power cord retainers are difficult to install, typically requiring at least partial disassembly of the POU prior to installation, and because the POU provides power, there is also a risk of electric shock during installation.
Therefore, there is a need for a wire power cord retainer that is secured to the power cord. Additionally, there is a need for a wire power cord retainer that is easy to install and eliminates any risk of electric shock during installation.